Rebirth: Reboot
by Atention
Summary: A Reboot of Dark Angel's Rebirth. Ranma is finally getting married, but an unexpected accident says otherwise. Now he is a Net Navi and on the Net. Can the Net survive Ranma and will he keep sane in the chaotic series of events that is his life. First three chapters almost the same.
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is a redo of Rebirth by Dark Angel Of Wind. The original idea and scenario are belonging to DA (Dark Angel Of Wind). I have been given permission from DA to continue it. I am working in collaboration with DA so everything I write is approved of by DA personally.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own either Ranma ½ or Megaman Net Warrior... if I did you would pay me for this and I would be rich hahaha... * cough * any way on with the ficsy goodness.**

**Atention- "Ahem. Miss I'm sorry but I need to ask you to leave that seat is saved for a very important person. You see he will be helping me write this fic."**

**DA- "Exactly why I'm here. Dark Angel Of Wind here to help."**

**Atention- "No no no. Dark Angel is a guys name... right?"**

**DA- "WHY YOU JERK! Boys are all the same too dumb to tell a note from a piano if the latter fell on their head. I'm taking my story and going if you think that you can say that and get away with it."**

**Atention- "NO! I'm so sorry! * falls to knees and starts begging for forgiveness. Also puts down a bucket of water. * I thought I mean I didn't think I only saw your name and... PLEASE DON'T LEAVE!"**

**DA- "Fine but any more smart remarks and I'll have to delete you."**

**Atention- "Ok ok. (but if she's already a girl what am I going to do with this Jusenkyo spring water)"**

**DA- "What was that. you think just because you put that in parentheses I can't hear that."**

**Atention- "Hey no breaking the fourth wall."**

**DA- "Don't care RETRIBUTION. * Throws bucket of water over Atention. ***

**Atention- "Noooooo!**

******Rebirth**

******Originally By Dark Angel of Wind**

Ranma whistled a merry tune as he looked himself over in the mirror.

He was wearing a White Western styled Tuxedo with a White rose tucked into his front shirt pocket, his pigtail let into a loose ponytail with a white ribbon tying it together.

___not bad, not bad at all._

He was early so he took his time as he walked to the church. he wanted to go alone so that he could think of how it all came to be like this on this special day without his rivals and now ex-fiancees trying to attack him...or that's what he was trying to do. He sighed as he heard the familiar roar.

"RANMA! PREPARE TO DIE!"

He dodged the umbrella jab by jumping 4 meters high and landed on Ryoga's head.

"NO! ARIEN MARRY SHAMPOO!"

"No way sugah! He's MY Ranma-chan!"

"HOW DARE YOU MARRY THE FAIR AKANE WITHOUT A PROPER DUEL!"

"You monster! How DARE you anger shampoo!"

Ranma hummed a merry tune as he dodged all the blows that they all threw at him. He leaped from Ryoga's head to doge a bonbori thrown at his own head. He then twisted in midair to dodge a small barrage of shuriken like spatulas. Then he landed on Kuno's face, kicking outward he threw Kuno into a telephone pole that buckled from the impact. Finally doing a quick flip he landed just under a bombardment of various sharp objects and and chains from Mouse, but growled when one of Mouse's weapons cut his rose.

"Alright that's enough!"

With Ranma's booming shout everyone ceased their attacks and stared at him seething.

"Ryouga! Your my best man for Kami's sake! So could you stop shredding my suite and realize that you lost your chance! You have Akari now so quite crying over Akane. And instead of blaming me for your curse, why the hell didn't you just ask me for help to get you to the spring of drowned man in China?"

Ryouga deflated as Ranma turned to the others.

"Shampoo! I was already promised to Akane before I even met you! Uuchan! I do love you, but only as a sister. Please don't ruin what small friendship we have left. KUNO! get yourself to a freakin therapist and leave me alone you delusional fool! Mouse!...I have no quarrel with you, like Ryouga I actually consider you a friend and like him you two have odd taste in women. Heh, but then again so do I."

He laughed and left the small group of martial artists looking withered, ashamed, or furious.

Ranma couldn't care less right now. he was just so happy that today was finally here.

Akane and he may have fought a lot, but they truly did love each other. Nothing could ruin this day.

Ranma turned his head at the sound of screeching tires only to see a dented sports car's headlights rushing at him.

He felt pain unimaginable before succumbing to the darkness.

After what seemed like years of nothingness his eyes flickered open. And with the rush of Pain he screamed.

******Atention- Why!? Why would you do that!?**

******DA- Aw stop whining you look better this way, and you will learn respect.**

******Atention- Do you know how much I had to pay for that water!?**

******DA- Obviously not enough.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This fic is a redo of Rebirth by Dark Angel Of Wind. The original idea and scenario are belonging to DA (Dark Angel Of Wind). I have been given permission from DA to continue it. I am working in collaboration with DA so everything I write is approved of by DA personally.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own either Ranma ½ or Megaman Net Warrior... if I did you would pay me for this and I would be rich hahaha... * cough * any way on with the ficsy goodness.**

**Atention- Hello again and welcome back. My name is Atention.**

**DA- WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST FEW WEEKS!?**

**Atention- Um uh busy?**

**DA- Unacceptable! You die today.**

**Atention- But what about the story?!**

**DA- ... Fine I let you live... for now. **

**Rebirth********  
****Originally by Dark Angel of Wind********  
****Dr. Hikari rushed to the Computer screen in a panic when he heard his creation scream when it had finally awoken.********  
****He clacked furiously on the keys to see if there was any damage and sighed with relief as he saw that it was simply a memory recall protocol.********  
****"Can you here me? Are you alright?" He said in a father like manner.********  
****!RANMA POV!********  
****Ranma panted for breath as the pain slowly dissipated from his body. Gasping for breath he slowly stood up. The pain had been unbareble worse than any he had felt before. There must be a ton of damage. And with that he looked at himself and his mind went blank in shock.********  
****His usual red Chinese shirt was a dark reddish-orange and was more like armor then a silk shirt and it had a Yin Yang symbol on it. His black sash was still flowing at his side, but it was hard like metallic rope or something. His black pants were also metallic and where his black sandal-like shoes were supposed to be instead there were boots with the same reddish-orange colored streaks like his new shirt was. He had black gloves on, also metallic. He had a headband on that was the same material as his sash and even his hair seemed hard. His pigtail was still in place thank goodness, but he gasped as he felt...black cat ears on his head. He turned around to see that he also had a black cat tail swishing behind him!********  
****((DA- I would LOVE to see fanart of this.********  
****Atention- SHHHHH the fic is going.))********  
****Reanma was very close to panicking now. His breathing was eratic as he tried to remember the last thing to happen to him. He listed off what he could recall in the order it came to him in.********  
****"I-I was walking to the wedding, the fiance brigade and rivals attacked, I stopped them, And I saw a car...THE CAR! oh ** did I die? No I can't have, Ranma Soatome dosn't lose! BUT THEN WHAT THE HELL IS ALL THIS?!"********  
****"Can you hear me? are you alright?" A voice rings out.********  
****His head whipped around in a frantic motion********  
****"Oh god, please tell me I'm not going crazy"********  
****"Oh good, so you can hear me" The voice sounded relieved. Which for some reason made Ramna ****angry and edgy.********  
****"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted looking all around to find the mysterious voice.********  
****The voice chuckled warmly, "look up"********  
****He looked up to see a huge screen with the face of a scientist in his mid thirties.********  
****"W-who are you? Where the hell am I? What the hell happened to me?!"********  
****The man looked at him with sad eyes and a kind smile.********  
****"I am very sorry Ranma, but you died many many years ago."********  
****Ranma felt his eyes widen and his mouth go agape with shock. He didn't even acknowledge the fact that this guy knew his name without him telling him it.********  
****"Y-your lying. I'm not dead. I can't be dead. I never die, I always come out on top in a fight...I-I'm dreaming that's it."********  
****He laughs nervously and holds his face in his hand.********  
****"Crap, that means I'm gonna be late for the wedding. Akane's going to kill me if i'm late for our big day, well I'd better wake up then"********  
****Dr. Hikari was about to speak to him, but his words turned to shouts of fright as Ranma began to punch himself in the head repeatedly and with full force.********  
****"STOP THAT! Your going to hurt yourself!"********  
****"I can't be here, I can't. I can't. I can't. I can't..."********  
****Each punch held less force as Ranma began to cry.********  
****"...It isn't so bad. See, I helped you be reborn. You are now what is called a NetNavi. You'll be able to fight, have fun with others like yourself, and have a Operator..."********  
****But the good doctors words fell on deaf ears, and with a loud earpeircing shriek Ranma's gloves started to glow.********  
****Ranma looked at his gloves and saw bright Orange claws, they reminded him a bit of Mouse's clawed weapons, that were as big as his arm.********  
****With a crazy look in his eyes he slashed at the air instinctively and tore a rip in the computer generated space he was in.********  
****He stared at the tear he made and laughed a little before he jumped through it closing it behind him.********  
****!NORMAL POV!********  
****"NO!"********  
****Dr. hikari tried several programs to find out where Ranma might have went and what caused his claws to rip a seam into the Net.********  
****But all his findings came up empty, and with each passing moment he grew more anxious.********  
****Who knows what kind of damage Ranma may do with the state of mind he is in right now?!********  
****Dr. Hikari picked up his office phone hesitated for a moment and then called Lans PET.********  
****#********  
****Lan Hikari was rollerblading as fast as he could to the metro from his school.********  
****"Why the rush Megaman? It's not like there's anything seriously bad going on otherwise there would be news all over the Net."********  
****"Yea, but Lan. When has your father called you while you'r at school and told you to come over to SciLab straight away NOT been an emergency?" Megaman spoke through the PET********  
****Lan nodded his head as he got onto the metro.********  
****"True, and it's not like him to call us directly. Usually he waits until we're a last minute kinda thing."********  
****"Well whatever the problem is I'm sure we can handle it."********  
****Lan smiled as he sat down at his seat.********  
****"Got that right!"**

******Atention- Sorry for such a long wait for only a small chaptor. I plan on posting the next ********one within the next tweanty four hours.**

******DA- You better or you shall feel my fury.**

******Atention- Your furry what?**

******DA- Okay you die now.**

******... the following has been censored for blood and gore and holy crap! I did'nt know legs bent like that!***********


	3. Chapter 3

**This fic is a redo of Rebirth by Dark Angel Of Wind. The original idea and scenario are belonging to DA (Dark Angel Of Wind). I have been given permission from DA to continue it. I am working in collaboration with DA so everything I write is approved of by DA personally.**

******Disclaimer- I don't own either Ranma ½ or Megaman Net Warrior... if I did you would pay me for this and I would be rich hahaha... * cough * any way on with the ficsy goodness.**

******DA- Oh yea, BTW. This takes time a little after The Alpha incident but way before the Dark Chip Syndicate**

******Atention- Help me! My body does'nt bend like this. Why is it bending like this!?**

******DA- (claps her hands together in giddiness) I'm so happy this is fun, I'm so happy this is fun, I'm so happy this is...**

******Ranma- ALRIGHT ALREADY. we **___**GET**_****** it!**

******Atention- Ranma HELP!**

******DA-...no cookies for you**

******Ranma- AW MAN!**

******ON WITH THE FIC!**

******#**

******Rebirth: Reboot**

******Originally By Dark Angel of Wind**

Ranma ran without direction and if any poor Navi was unlucky enough to be in his path they were either punched, kicked, or slashed out of his way.

His eyes were still filled with tears as he finally stopped running.

He looked around where he had stopped and panted for breath.

The sky was multicolored and reminded him of his math graph paper. The ground had a grassy look to it, and there were plenty of CyberTree's around, and if he wasn't mistaken...a pink squirrel and a blue elephant slide where some small Navi's were having fun on.

___I suppose this is a park for whatever this place is...I don't understand any of this. Where am I? How did I get here? What happened to me? and how is it that old man was looking at me? it almost looked like he was looking through a television. Nothing makes any sense._

Ranma fell to his knees as she started to cry again.

___All of my friends, my family, Akane...are they all gone? No no i must have just eaten some of Akane's cooking at the wedding and i'm halucinating or..._

He picked himself up and walked towards a nearby CyberTree and sat down underneath it with all these hopless ideas going threw his head each one more bizare then the last trying to deny what he already knew that he would never see any of them again. Finally whith his knees curled to his chest and His head buried in his arms he asked.

___What do I do now?_

#

"So whats up dad?"

Dr. Hikari didn't move away from his computer as he inputed data.

"Ah! good, Lan I need your help."

"We figured that much so what's the situation?"

"Does it have anything to do with this Rampant Navi I just read about in the bullitiens?" Megaman said.

Dr. Hikari nodded still facing the computer.

"Do you two remember when Aplha had absorbed Megaman?"

Lan shivered and his eyes darkened at the memory.

"Yea..I remember"

Megaman mumbled a yes

"Well when I was re-assembling him, I came across a firewall that I found out held Megaman's untapped potential and his ability to adapt to any situation"

Lan's eyes grew wide with amazement.

"WOW dad! that's amazing! did you get past it?!"

"No, I wasn't able to. I might later, but that's not why I called you here."

"Yea Lan so shush" Megaman said

"You shush" Lan snapped back

"BOYS!"

"Sorry dad" they said in unison

"The only solution I could come up with is to create a new navi from scratch with the same soul wave lengths, properties, and ability to adapt to new fighting ways. It took me awhile but I found such a soul. I converted a strand of DNA into data to create said Navi. But the Navi went berserk when he came online and tore a rip into the Net."

Megaman's face hardened and his eyes narrowed,

"With that sort of power he could cause serious damage to the Entire Net"

"DAD! Why did you give him that kinda ability?!"

"I didn't, I'm still researching as to how he could have acquired such a gift. I certainly didn't program it into his system. I couldn't stop him, and who knows what he might do to innocent by standing Navi's and Operating Systems in his current state of mind."

Lan nodded in understanding.

"So you need us to go out and find him?"

"And bring him back for further analysis. I have just downloaded the picture of the Navi into your PET. good luck...and be careful"

"You can count on us dad!"

"Yea! we'll have him back before Dinner and with time left for Lan to do his history report!"

"...Awwwwwwwwww maaaaaaaaaaaan"

Lan groaned at the prospect of homework as a reward as he Jacked In Megaman.

___Huh...this picture kinda looks familer. ah well, time to go searching._

#

Ranma was still sitting underneath the tree when a girly voice interrupted his brooding thoughts.

"Hey, what are you doing over here by yourself?"

He looked up to see a pink girl Navi with a yellow ring thing around her head and a yellow and orange hulk Navi with a Golden winged Navi behind her.

"We were just about to have a NetBattle for fun, you wanna join in?"

He just stared at her with empty eyes.

"Just leave me alone."

The girl Navi pouted and tugged at his arm

"Don't be like that c'mon"

He pulled his arm away and stood up growling.

"I said, LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"

He bared his fangs and his claws grew from his gloves again as he snarled at her making her friends rush to her aid.

"Hey take it easy, guts guts, she was just trying to be friendly."

He shouted at the hulk Navi as he slashed at his chest making the Navi fly backwards and land on a heap on the artificial Grass.

His circuts electrifying and his eyes squinted in pain

"G-g-guts"

Ranma heard another voice shout frantically at the hulk Navi and the Navi dissapeard.

He brandished his claws with a crazed look in his eyes.

"Leave me NOW!"

Another voice from nowhere shouted and the golden Navi rushed at him with a sword appearing in his hand.

Ranma yelled as he caught the sword with his hands and flung the Navi over his head and into the CyberTree.

After the Golden Navi dissapeard he turned his attention to the pink Navi, The one who started this.

"All I said was to leave me alone...couldn't you have done that? ___couldn't you?!"_

He raised his fists as he prepared to attack the girl.

The girl shrieked and put her arms to her face braced for deletion.

When it didn't come looked and smiled as she saw megaman holding his clenched fist.

"Now calm down, buddy. I don't want to hurt you, just come back with me and we can get all this straightened out."

Ranma's eye's were covered by his bangs and his body was slack as he pulled back his fist.

"You couldn't just leave me be...why? Why can nothing ever go my way. Why is it that every time I find happiness it always escapes me. WHY?!"

Ranma let out an anquished cry and rushed forward.

******#**

******Atention- I Smell A Fight next chaptor.**

******DA- How are you standing?**

******Atention- Who will win. Ranma and his matial arts prowess or Megaman and his supeiror battle strategy and knoweledge of chips and the Net.**

******DA- Are you ignoring me?**

******Atention- Until next time.**

******DA- Quit that!**


End file.
